Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a flexible magnetic die for cutting patterns in a sheet or web and for embossing patterns on paper or nonwoven substrates. More particularly, this invention relates to a flexible die for cutting shapes such as blanks or other patterns and for creating embossed patterns, where in the die is capable of receiving a superimposed interchangeable portion thereon to alter the shape cut and/or allow the formation of an opening within the blank for an envelope, cardboard box, cut-out sheet, liner or the like, and/or for embossing patterns on a substrate.
It is well known in the art to cut an envelope or carton blank from a web of paper, and to also provide for a window or other opening in the face or back side of an envelope blank. The window or other opening portion allows for the viewing of an address or other information contained within the envelope or carton. In a typical web-fed envelope folding machine, there is a shape cutting section, which forms the sides of the envelope as the web is passing through the machine. There is then a separate window cutting section, which cuts out the window or other opening, and next the web passes through a separation section which cuts out the seal flap and bottom flap of the envelope. These cutting sections each typically employ cylindrical die holders having a die placed thereon in a desired position to make cuts in the envelope blank as the sheet or web is moved past the die during the envelope forming process. These dies can include a set of apertures, such as rectangular slots, which are adapted to position the die onto registration tabs found on the surface of the die holder. Typically, the die and die holder are formed of metal, and thus the die is magnetically secured to the magnetic die holder. The die further includes a cutting edge of any suitable shape, which can be formed by chemical etching or the like, which edge forms the envelope or carton blanks. In addition to these flexible dies, hard dies are also commonly used in the envelope and carton making processes. These dies can also take the form of corresponding male and female dies. In either of these types of dies, a rectangular shaped cutting edge is also commonly used to form the window or other opening portion of the envelopes. Each different desired size, shape or position of window opening requires a corresponding die which is designed to create a window opening with that specific size, shape or position. Similar dies and processes can be utilized when creating products having embossed portions thereof, such as stationery, napkins, advertisements or the like.
The aforementioned die configurations suffer from a number of drawbacks and deficiencies. First, on envelope folding machines, the cutting process outlined above utilizes three different cutting sections, namely, the side flap cutting section, the separation (seal flap and bottom flap cutting) section, and the window cutting section. Employing these multiple sections increases the costs associated with the machinery used in this process, as well as the manufacturing time and associated costs. In addition, when manufacturing differing sizes or styles of envelopes or cartons, a different die is generally needed for forming each such size or style in order to properly position the desired opening. Using a different die to form a window opening for each different style of envelope or carton, or for each different shape or position of openings, increases manufacturing costs by requiring full removal and replacement of dies during the manufacturing process. Furthermore, the cost, time and effort required to purchase and maintain an inventory of dies for multiple envelope styles is increased.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a die which is easily and quickly interchangeable to reduce the cost of manufacturing envelopes, cartons, cut-out sheets or the like having window or other openings formed therein. In addition, there also remains a need to reduce the number of dies which need to be stored and maintained in inventory. Further, there is a need for a die which can reduce the number of cutting stations employed in the envelope, carton or related forming process. There is also a need for a die system which allows enhanced flexibility and decreased costs in embossing processes. The present invention fills these needs as well as various other needs.
In order to overcome the above-stated problems and limitations, there is provided a die which includes a base die and a superimposed interchangeable cutting or embossing die to allow simultaneous formation of the blank shape cutting and the window cutting or embossing processes. This die system further allows for a variety of window or other openings to be formed in different styles of envelopes or cardboard boxes manufactured from sheets or webs, as well as for a variety of embossed patterns in embossed products, the variations being both with respect to the positioning of the openings or patterns, as well as the shapes and varieties of patterns being formed. In addition, utilizing the superimposed interchangeable dies allows a single die to work with different die holder running cycles.
In general, a shaped blank having a window, cut-out or other opening, or an embossed pattern therein is formed by using a flexible base die which is adapted to receive a superimposed interchangeable die thereon. The base die comprises an essentially planar sheet of material presenting an outer face, an inner face and an outer periphery. A raised portion protrudes essentially upwardly from the outer face and includes a cutting edge which is adapted to cut or form the outer periphery of the blank. This can also or alternatively function as an embossing edge. The inner face of the base die is adapted to be received on the outer surface of the die holder. The base die can be coupled with the die holder by any suitable means, which can include magnetic forces, pins, clamp bars, or the like. A set of apertures comprising at least one aperture is formed in the base die for coupling with corresponding registration tabs on the die holder to thereby position it with respect to the die holder. Typically, the apertures are positioned along one edge of the periphery of the base die. In addition, the base die includes a set of at least one registration tab extending upwardly from the outer face thereof. The superimposed interchangeable die is an essentially planar sheet of material, also presenting an outer face, an inner face and an outer periphery. The interchangeable die has a raised portion which protrudes essentially upwardly from the outer face and includes a cutting edge which is adapted to cut or form a window or other opening portion of the blank, or an embossing edge to create an embossed pattern on the blank. At least a portion of the inner face of the interchangeable die is adapted to be received on the outer face of the base die. A set of at least one aperture is formed in the cutting die, typically along one edge thereof, and is positioned to correspond with and receive the registration tabs of the base die. The apertures in the interchangeable cutting or embossing die and the corresponding registration tabs on the base die are adapted to allow the interchangeable die to be positioned in a number of different locations relative to the base die and to the die holder, thereby allowing selective alteration of the location in which the cutting or embossing edge forms the opening or embossed pattern in the blank. Further, any number of suitable cutting or embossing dies can be coupled with the base die, thereby allowing for the formation of any desired position, shape and/or style of the opening or other cut-out, or of the embossed pattern in the blank. Using this device allows the shape cutting process, and the opening or cut-out forming and/or embossing process to be performed in a single step.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides an essentially u-shaped base die which is adapted to receive a partially superimposed interchangeable die thereon. The u-shaped base die comprises an essentially planar sheet of material presenting an outer face, an inner face, a top edge, a bottom edge, and a pair of legs extending from the bottom edge at opposed sides thereof, forming an essentially u-shaped sheet. A raised portion protrudes essentially upwardly from the outer face and includes a cutting edge which is adapted to cut or form the outer periphery of the blank. This can also or alternatively function as an embossing edge. The inner face of the base die is adapted to be received on the outer surface of the die holder and is coupled therewith by any suitable means, including magnetic fasteners, pins, clamp bars or the like. A set of a least one aperture is formed in the base die for coupling with corresponding registration tabs on the die holder to thereby secure and position it with respect to the die holder. Typically, the apertures are formed along one edge of the base die. In addition, the base die includes a set of at least one registration tab extending from the outer face thereof, and preferably positioned adjacent the bottom edge of the base die, extending between the legs. The partially superimposed interchangeable die is an essentially planar sheet of material, also presenting an outer face, an inner face and an outer periphery. The interchangeable die has a raised portion which protrudes essentially upwardly from the outer face and includes a cutting or embossing edge which is adapted to cut or form the window or other opening portion of the blank, or to form an embossed pattern on the blank. The inner face of the interchangeable die is adapted to be received partially on the outer face of the base die adjacent the registration tabs and between the opposed legs, and partially directly on the outer surface of the die holder. To secure the interchangeable die onto the base die, a set of at least one aperture is formed in the interchangeable die, typically along one edge thereof, and is positioned to correspond with and receive the registration tabs of the base die. The apertures in the interchangeable die and the corresponding registration tabs on the base die are adapted to position the interchangeable die in such a manner that when the interchangeable die is mounted onto the base die, the largest portion of the interchangeable die is mounted directly onto the die holder below the bottom edge and between the legs of the base die. The registration tabs and corresponding apertures further allow the interchangeable die to be positioned in a number of different locations relative to the base die and to the die holder, thereby allowing the location of the opening or embossed pattern in the blank to be selectively altered. Further, any number of suitable cutting or embossing dies can be coupled with the base die, thereby allowing for the formation of any desired position, shape and/or style of the opening or other cut-out, or of the embossed pattern in the blank to be selected.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.